Let me Bend your knife
by MoonlightcoloredNeon
Summary: Fran and Bel find out that Mammon is alive,This story revolvs around Bel,fran and the varia  warning: Maybe a future lemon


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first time writting a fanfiction so please be constructive with critsism I will update alot **

**there will be these parings in this fic:**

**BelxFran**

**Belx Mammon**

**please enjoy :3**

**btw: there might be a B26 lemon in later chapters if I can fit it in.**

"Senpai I dont care if your bored please stop stabbing me" a teal haired illusionist commented "Ushishishi..this is the only thing that entertains the prince besides it also shuts you up,two birds with one stone froggy" A blonde haired eyeless self claimed prince awensered and by eyeless he had hair covering his eyes. Fran being the so called froggy changed the t.v. channel to Antique roadshow A show where old people tell other old people about there old attic old lady was telling a 40 year old man that old cheeto puffs were not consitered an antique,he threw a fit and stormed off the camera leaving the old lady in an awkward Fran noticed and paused the large screen tv they had stolen- I mean aquired from the Millifiore family,Fran stared curiosly at the figures in the backround

"Oi,what are you doing froggy sitting that close to the t.v. is bad for your health!" Bel scoweld Fran frowned "since when do you care about my health senpai, Anyways look at this Bossu and Stradigy captain squalo and I think...Luss-senpai is there too... . Bel jumped down next to Fran and stared at the screen,it was the truth! "what the hell are they doing there?" Bel questioned. Fran unpaused the t.v and the two gaurdians observed there subbordaints carring a heavy object and questioning a random bystandard about it,seeing as Squalo angirly whipped out his sword,the useless trash wasn't worth any green.

Money...that word reminded Bel of his dead friend an Archobaleno who took his life to free his suffering,his only friend was now proclaimed flinched when he saw what the 2 idiots and boss was selling...it was Mammon's money box Mammon treasured that box more then his own life.

life,Bel's thought was broken by Levi now finding out that Xanxus went somewhere without him,"BOSSSUUUU WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE MEEEEE?" Fran stared at the varia's lightning gaurdian spazzing out on the floor in a rage of sadness and anger "Cause no one likes you,Levi-san" Fran deadpanned,Levi raged. Bel stood up and ran for the door to Xanxus's room Fran glanced at him wondering what the sudden action was about.

As soon as Bel left the room Fran stood up to quietly follow him,because he was actually curious to what Bel what was up to,He herd the door to Xanxus's room pressed a ear up to the door to hear Bel yelling furiously at Xanxus,who didnt give a damn "What the hell boss you know that Mammon would have wanted to be buried with that box!" Bel was indeed enraged."Prince trash Money grubber trash isn't dead,that corpse was an illusion" Bel was so shocked he nearly fell down while Fran's eyes widended at the news,"VOOO-squalo almost blew Fran's cover when Fran sprung on squalo and covered his mouth,For some reason Fran could jump really high,really fast,maybe that was why Bel called him Froggy.

"long haired stradigy captain...he isn't dead" Fran manadged to say he had a pretty scared face on,which made squalo almost pee his pants since Fran has been everything but emotional."Who isn't dead" squalo said in a hushed voice ignoring the fact Fran had pinned him to the hard wood floor in secounds flat,he was used to head pains."Mammon...his corpse was an illusion" Fran never said anything he was unsure of,Squalo's eyes widend abit and Fran got off him in order to hear more of the coversation,However the conversation between the boss and the fake prince had subsided,the door opened.

Fran thought quickly and stood behind the door he used his illusion flames to dissappear to the human eye,that is if Bel had walked by Squalo almost stepping on him Fran reappeared and quickly walked to his room,he needed some sleep.


End file.
